


My Heart Beats For You ( So Does My Cock )

by httpnotbrokenhearted



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Baby Harry, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Caregiver Louis, Chains, Daddy Louis, Dom Louis, Dominant Louis, Hard Fucking, Humiliation, It's bad, M/M, Master Louis, Mean Louis, Mentions of Blood, Nipple Torture, Pain Kink, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn, Possibly Triggering, Punishment, Sex Toys, Slut Harry, Sub Harry, Submissive Harry, THE AFTERCARE, TL, Tied up Harry, Top Louis, Torture, Vibrator, Whipping, aftercare detailed, b!h, bdsm larry, bh, big aftercare, cumdump harry, dom!Louis, hard sex, my first one, now sex, please read these, praising, restricted sex, sir louis, slut shaming I guess?, t!l, t!louis, top!L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpnotbrokenhearted/pseuds/httpnotbrokenhearted
Summary: Harry misbehaved.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	My Heart Beats For You ( So Does My Cock )

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE read the tags. This is kinda based on what I like, don't come at me. English isn't my first language, sorry. This could be triggering. You have been warned, I am not held responsive about anything. Enjoy

Louis opened the car door and stepped out. He showed his key for the electrical lock, and nearly banged the door broken. Harry already flinched at the sound. 

He knew not to move, and stayed still. The excitement and fear of what was about to happen paralyzed him, and partially because he knew not no move. He was already starting to get hard.

“Five minutes” Louis said and went for his study. Harry pointlessly nodded and almost ran for their playroom. He took the key he has around his neck in a chain. Only he has the playroom key. When they built their home, Louis said, he is in charge of whatever goes on in that room so only he has the key to even enter that room. Harry fondly smiled at the memory of the conversation.

He didn’t close the door, and lifted his shirt off him. He removed his trousers and pants at the same shift movement and nicely folded them to the chair meant for his clothes next to the door. 

He patted slowly in front of the big bed and kneeled. Just like he was taught. 

Harry was deep in thought, possibly wondering when his master is going to enter the room. And then he heard a glass touch a wooden drawer. Harry heard Louis opening drawers and taking thing. He heard the roof rings click and he knew precisely what was going to happen. Louis fiddled with something else too and suddenly his eyes went blind. He felt Louis tie the soft blindfold around his head. A tap on his shoulder, and he stood up. Two taps on both

of his elbows meant to lift them up, and Louis changed them to the ceiling. 

Louis knew he hated the silence.

Knowing Louis, he is probably admiring him, checking his body out, his semi hard cock, and all of the nice caning, and whipping scars on his ass and all of his tattoos to match his and his niples - that he loves so much-

“You know your colours and your safe word?”

“Green means go, yellow means I’m reaching my limit and red means to stop immediately and my safe word is pepper” 

He felt a whip hit his lower back and he screamed of surprise. Harry gasped, and he felt his cock twitch. 

“Why are you here?” Louis cold voice asked. He traced the whip on Harry’s thigh, and did a quick snap on his hip. 

Harry moaned, “I-I I misbehaved” And the second he let those words out, he heard the sound of the whip piercing air and Louis whipped his ass.

“You know that’s not what I wanted to hear darling” and Louis did a little tsk-tsk. Harry let out a cry. He hated (and very much so loved it) when Louis used his -cute- pet names in this room. Other than aftercare, of course but-

Another, harder spank on his ass, “I asked you a question whore” Harry could hear Louis grind his teeth. 

“The- The guy was- was flirting with me, and and I smiled at him, and I ignored you and I- and he gave me his number and and I made you, you upset, and I shouldn’t” Harry stuttered out, he felt his precum leak to the floor. 

“That’s right you slut. Craving for anyone’s attention. Such a slut”, Louis whipped Harry’s cock, “You’d take anyone, wouldn’t you” 

Harry heard Louis walking around him. He ghostly traced the whip on his skin. Harry knew better to stay shut. Louis chuckled coldly. 

“You would. Anyone offers a cock, you go sucking and getting pounded. You’d take anyone’s cock, just a cumdumpser aren’t you?” 

Louis smacked his husbands chest, and with a cold voice said ‘count’

Harry jerked as the whip touched his cock, and traced his hip tattoos.

“O-one!” Harry yelped and not a second went by with him yelling “two, th-three, four!” 

“Such a painslut, aren’t you?” Another smack on his stomach and Harry’s moan of five, “You love feeling it on your pretty skin” Louis finished and twisted his nipple with his other hand.

Harry felt hot and cold waves run through his body, being blindfolded and punished, being degraded was just what he wanted. He didn’t realise the man was flirting with him, but when he gave him his number all he could do, was being afraid of Louis. And he loves it. 

The way of loving someone so much and then being sexually afraid of them is something Harry has always known to love. He figured he was gay at the age 11ish, and noticed that pain makes his dick hard - not to say about the rest of hard kinks he loves.

Harry felt so  _ humiliated  _ and exposed. His vouerness was showing, and Louis only took advantage of that. He couldn’t even see what was happening and all he knows, Louis could be taking a video, or photographs. 

“Six sir! Six!” his body twitched again. The whip leaves a certain sting, and only touches a small area hurting more than a flogger. 

The inside of Harry’s head was a mess. H wanted it to continue and stop. He was enjoying himself but at the same time it was hurting. He remembered when Louis caned him for the first time. 

_ ~“It hurts sir, it hurts too bad” he cried trying to escape, “It’s supposed to hurt you slut, it’s a punishment”~ _

He recognized himself distanly letting out “seven eight a-ah eleven!” he somehow felt the whip hit repeatedly his ass and upper thighs. He felt close to cumming, he was so close, but he can’t come without Louis’ permission and if he does, that adds to his punishment. 

“Do you understand what you did?” Louis asked and stood in front of his puppy. He loves to watch his baby squirm. But his disobeying really pisses him off. And thinking about only heats him even more. Louis raised his hand and spanked his front side, perfectly hitting his cock. He watched his sub moan and arch his back. He frustedly snapped ; “Answer me slut” 

“I was- I know my rules and I - and I” His moan interrupted him as Louis twisted both of his nipples. Louis kept fiddling with all of them, and calmly and very lovingly commanded him to go on. 

Harry crunted, “And I knew I was disobeying you” he swallowed, “ I broke our contract. On - on rules we agreed to- together and I broke them and- and deserve to be punisHED” 

Two more whip hits, a moment of silence before Louis grunts and hits him one more time.

“Only, you fail to get your punishment - what a useless cumdump. For a punishment there is only a few exceptions from your basic rules, and you can’t even remember. You’re being punished for breaking rules and here you are, not obeying me again “ Louis sassily announced. His voice dripped with displeasment and disappointment. 

And he left Harry to wonder. Wha- what is he doing wrong. Louis saw his eyebrows crease and he laughed. 

“Idiot”, he raised his hand and with one hit at a time, explained;

“I” 

“Told”   
“You”   
“To”

“Count whore!”

And Harry arched his back and kept twitching and moaning loudly. Harry hissed at the words, and the last three hits hitting the same spot. 

“Oh look at that!” Louis exclaimed with fake enthusiasm “You’re bleeding! But you like, no sorry, love that, don’t you! But… You’re still not counting” 

Louis frowned, as Harry broke one rule again and yelped “ I’m sorry daddy- sir, I’m sorry” 

A tsk-tsk sound was let out, and drawers were pulled open. Harry cried as he heard chains clicking. 

Suddenly Louis’ warm hands touched his chest, specifically his left nipple. The clamp closed on his nipple and another one on his right. 

“You know, I am very disappointed in you. You were a brat, and all this training I’ve done, completely wasted “ Louis voice was mocking and distant. He was here, but this was the dominant one. 

He pulled the string connecting the nipple clamps, Harry’s moan filling the room. Harry hissed at Louis grabbing his cock and inserting a cock ring on him. Harry silently begged, he didn’t really know for what but he begged anyways.

“You know how much I appreciate honesty Harry darling. What is your colour?” Louis voice is serious and Harry felt chills at the bottom of his spine. 

“Green sir, green” he replied, and hoped Louis heard the love and trust in his voice. He noticed the sudden vibration that filled the room next to Harry’s heavy breathing. 

The vibration that was filling the room, was now rocking in a slow movement up and down on his cock. Harry was spamming and squirming, and his lovely moans filled the room even louder. He tried getting away from Louis’ Magic Wand Vibrator, but Louis only kept moving it quicker. 

“Please sir- Please” Harry begged. He was already so close. Pain does that. He felt Louis take it away from him and bring it back. Again and again and again. He was edging him, and he knows precisely when Harry’s close to cumming. 

He kept the act on for a few minutes, that felt like hours to Harry. He was overstimulated and every tiniest touch, every movement hurt. Can’t say he doesn’t like it, he loves it in fact. But it felt so bad yet so good, and he needed a break. 

Harry squinted his eyes, with an open mouth he let out a please sir. His lower body was twitching and he was squeezing his bondages on his wrist and trying to break out of them. 

Louis blatantly ignored him, and turned the vibrator on higher. Harry moaned even louder, and he trying to move his body away from it. Louis just grabbed his cock and jerked his length and pressed to vibe onto his tip. Harry let out a loud cry and begged for his husband to stop.

Suddenly, there was no sound in the room, besides Harry’s heavy breathing. “Sir..” he blurted. Louis stayed silent. 

Louis was playing dirty. “Are you allowed to talk when you are not spoken to?” 

A sharp intake, “N- No sir, No I am not”

A disappointed breath out and Louis took a step closer, almost touching Harry. He leaned to his ear and whispered, “Precisely” and yanked the nipple chain off and stepping of from the gasping brat. 

“So, you’ve understood what you’ve done?” He asked, so calmly it was scary. Harry nodded while rapidly exclaiming “yes sir, yes I have”

“My memory’s a bit bad, do you mind explaining it to me?” Louis questioned. Harry swallowed and heard the vibrator turn on. 

“Yes sir. I was weren’t behaving-” and the wand touched his balls, “ and you weren’t pleased with me and I flirted back-” Louis turned it higher, “Then I didn’t remember my rules and broke them, sir” 

Louis did a pleased hym, and jerked him off again. “Tell me, what do you want?” He applied pressure, and moved the vibrator around. Harry gulped and started;

“I want to come, sir, I want your cock”

“Huh? Nothing’s enough for you? You go off flirting with every man you see and now you want my cock? I bet that man would’ve made you scream” Louis said, tilting his head with fake sympathy. Louis threw the magic wand away and pressed his palm to his tip. Harry cried again and knew the spot, 

“Not as well as you will” 

“Oh cocky aren’t we? Yes that is true, I can get you come by playing with your nipples, that’s how well I know your body. But I will? That's bold of you to assume!” He twisted his nipple with his non-occupied hand

Well at least he tried. Louis is protective and possessive over his territory, which is Harry, and that trick has worked multiple times. Harry felt defeated and he let the control over him completely to Louis, and stopped resisting him. His mind was fighting over telling him to stop and to start shouting faster and harder. His body was tired but so eager for his daddy. He kept whimpering and squirming, and had given up on trying to free his hands. Every muscle in his body felt sore.

“I don’t think I’ll let you cum”

And if you think Harry was crying before, now he was. He seemed to completely forget that he was hurting and tired, as he kept moving and somewhat-aggressively shouting and begging to let him cum,

“Please sir plea- please I was bad bu- but now I’ve been good, please sir o-oh god sir please” Harry thrust his hips for more and kept struggling. The cuffs were digging into his wrists and he was sure there’d be bruises. 

“Yes, you’re a very good boy for me, the best boy for me, but you can’t behave, and brats get punished” Louis continued and jerking Harry’s purplish cock off. He knew it had to hurt but judging by his reaction to it he didn’t mind it at all.

“I’m sorry si- sir, I am a bad brat” Harry genuinely cried, he did feel bad. Being a disappointment was a big dark spot for him, and feeling like one made him feel so bad. Louis knows him better than he does, and knows precisely when this starts to turn into a psychological punishment for Harry, and this is supposed to stay as a physical one. He needed to stop it before Harry goes into shade darker place. 

Louis took his hands off him, leaving him there, barely holding it together. The only audible sound in the room was Harry's crying. Louis took a moment to thank the lords above to have this angel in front of him. He came close, almost touching him, and Harry felt his hot breathing on his skin. Louis placed his mouth on his neck, slowly kissing it, up until he hit his ear, that he nibbled a bit. 

“Cum” he said as he pinched both of his nipples at the same time.

Watching Harry’s expression, his head throw back, his muscles constactring, him air humping, his back arching, hands almost breaking the cuffs and the sweet delicious moans almost made Louis come. His beautiful angel coming is the most astonishing vision ever. 

Harry was left gasping, and thrusting his hips trying to find Louis. Louis just stood there frozen admiring the angel, and then went to flick his nipple a bit.

“Again?” He asked and Harry could hear the smile and sassines in his voice. 

“Please no, I’m tired and sore sir” he pleaded. Louis took his now limp and abused dick into his fist, making Harry do a combination of a hiss and a moan. As Louis slowly and lovingly jerked him, he started to get hard. He cursed his body for always responding. 

Louis smiled, “Oh really? It doesn’t seem like it”

Harry stayed silent, only focusing on the movement. 

“You have two options love. My hand or my cock, your choice” He states and without a heartbeat Harry states back,

“Cock, your cock please sir, I want I need your cock please”

Louis fonds and removes his blindfold, and it takes Harry a while to get used to the light and looks at Louis back with teary eyes. 

“Alright baby, you’ll get it” and Harry attacks him with a kiss, a small please escaping. He was being needy, and wanting to go into subspace. Louis kissed him, forgetting the authority for a minute, for a heated kiss. 

Their tongues worked in unison, making them breathless. Louis pulled back and walked behind him to open his bongages from the ceiling. He took a glimpse towards his ass, the blood had dried already. It looked like one or two singular whips strikes had torn the irritated skin open. He opened the cuffs and slapped Harry's ass and he nearly fell to his knees. He stumbled forward, waiting for a command to move. 

The cuffs still hung from his hands, and Louis grabbed one, and pulled Harry towards the bed. He wasn’t ready to move, and nearly fell again. 

“On your back baby” He commanded and Harry obligated in the blink of an eye. He crawled onto the bed and pressed his head to the pillows, and saw his wrecked body in the mirros above the bed and felt (and saw) the hot blush spread across his face, and tried to cover his abused body, but Louis firm hands grabbed his and pulled them above his head and closed the cuffs to the rings on the beading. 

Louis kneeled above the bed and kissed harry. Not heatedly, with love and passion. 

“Don’t you dare to cover your gorgeous and stunning body from me. Ever. “ The passion, the love could be felt through his words. A new, darker blush spread to his cheeks, and he whimpered. As he moved his body, his bloody arse was grinded onto the sheets and he sobbed. It felt like little sticks, millions of them digging deep into his ass. 

Louis smirked, “Should I tie you up, gag you, blindfold you, put noise blocking headphones on, completely restrain you and invite some friends over to use you? I’d like that hum?”

Harry gushed small pleases and kept moving and twitching. He was hurting and so tired. He was so ready to come and he was edged so much. Now the smimulation from rubbing his bleeding bum on the satin sheets, even though it hurts, it felt so good. 

Louis chuckled with a smirk and looked at the tear dropping from Harry’s eye. His cheeks were wet, because he had been crying already. He’s such a crier, specially during sex. Louis traced his hand from his cheek, to his nipples, flicking them a little, and then ghosted his fingers next to Harry’s cock, careful not to touch it. Harry’s distand moan and grunting was echoing in the room, and he kept grinding on the sheets. 

“You’re gonna come if you keep doing that, I know you” Louis let out with a loving tone. Harry opened his eyes and trying to catch his heavy breath, trying to say please, while Louis kept a hard face and walked away. He walked towards the closet drawer to the door. He opened the first drawer, which included multiple lubes, different kind of condoms, rubbing alcohol and all sorts of cleaning and hygiene stuff like baby wipes. Louis grabbed his favourite green apple scented and flavored lube and walked back to his tied up baby. 

“I know you probably want me to fuck you with only my spit, but I think your ass has had enough bleeding for today” Louis said, momentarily turning back to him soft self. Harry did a weak smile and nodded. Louis placed the bottle, removed his jeans, and pants. He spread Harry’s legs, and stepped between then with his knees.

Louis opened the not so tight cap, and squeed the almost finished bottle to his fingers. He grabbed his cock, rubbing it all over it, lingering it just to hear harry banging his fists against the headboard, and sobbing. Louis moaned as he rubbed his head, and took a deep breath before letting his cock go, and easing Harry. 

He started to rub lube to over Harry’s crack, easing the pain and making him whimper. Harry banged his tied wrists and sobbed loudly. The cold lube on his hot skin felt relieving, but he was getting frustrated over the rubbing and pushed against Louis’ hand and thrusted his hips up and down, before he felt Louis’ hot hand on his hip, pressing him down. 

“Didn’t say you could move baby doll” He maintained and pressed his index finger in, making Harry jerk. Harry turned his head sideways so his moan was muffled. 

Louis peacefully fingerfucked him, and adding his middle finger in. He squeezed his hip, and scissored his fingers. He leaned now to kiss him, nibbled on his tongue and lower lip, and sucking love bites into his neck and chest, he thrusted his fingers in deeper and faster, not adding a third knowing Harry likes the burn when his cock enters him. 

He removed his fingers, wiping them on the sheets. Louis grabbed his cock, and looking Harry into his eyes, and almost came like that. He always manages to look so obscene, with glossy eyes and lips, bruised. Louis rubbed his cock between Harry’s cheeks, making Harry even more frustrated and he kept pleading.

“Could come like this, and just leave you gasping for your high.” Louis grunted between his small moans and Harry jerked his entire body, slipping Louis of. 

“If I remember right, I already told you to stay still.” He spat and Harry looked at him with puppy eyes, letting out a small please. 

“Colour?” Louis asked and set his tip on Harry’s puckering hole. Harry pushed into him, but still looking up and opening his mouth to say, “green”

And by the second he let that out Louis showed his entire cock inside making Harry bottom out completely. Harry arched his back, threw his head back and bluntly just moaned and whined when Louis pulled out. 

“You love it don’t you, a cock filling you up, don’t you? God you're such a slut for it” Louis grunted as he pulled out and in again and again. Harry kept moving and sobbing, 

“Please sir, Louis, please please fuck me please, I’ve been good, please sir.” 

Louis pushed himself in again, moved his arms to Harry’s sides and pushed in deeper. He fucked with a slow pace, but hardly. He went deeper with every push, before slowly increasing his paste. 

Harry kept twitching and hissing. Harry felt like he couldn't breathe as his mouth hanged open, trying to catch his breath. 

The room was filled with skin slapping against skin. Louis’ small grunting, and Harry’s loud whimpering and crying. A few commands like, harder, faster, please were heard too. 

Louis leaned to kiss his breathless husband with an open mouthed kiss. Harry desperately tried to keep up with his paste, but Louis’ thighs slapping against his hurt arse, his cock ramming his arse and now kissing him was making him desperate and even more wrecked than he already was. 

Harry was so close, but Louis’ wasn’t going to allow that. Harry pushed against Louis and moved his hips up and down, trying to find his sweet spot. Louis knew precisely how to hit it, but he was avoiding it. He could see how desperate and broken Harry was and he though Harry’s gonna say yellow soon, so he slightly adjusted himself and watched Harry lose it completely. He couldn’t breathe nor stay still, and Louis crooked a small smile. He loves his beautiful baby so much. 

“So beautiful” he whispered and kissed him, Harry not 100% catching him but trying to kiss him anyways. He was so close and nearly losing himself. He felt his high and subspace coming close. 

“Ple- please, Louis, le- can I- Can I comE!” Harry pleaded and moaned, and Louis felt the warm in his lower stomach, and just grunted “After me baby, you know that right” while Harry rapidly nodded and tried to hold back his orgasm. 

Louis thrusted deep, fastly before cumming with a loud moan, but keeping his thrusting up, with his slowly softening cock. He grabbed Harry’s untouched cock and jerked him off making Harry spam. Harry arched his back even bigger, and became even louder. He filled his tummy with white streaks. Harry spammed into subspace, and Louis felt him losing control and getting cloudy. Harry became limp in his arms. 

He pulled out softly, and got up to get the towel on the side drawer. He wiped Harry clean of their come and lube. He tucked him tightly, and taking excess pillows for him to feel like someone was there, while walking into the bathroom to lower a bath for them. He poured Harry’s glitter soap, and placed a pinkish lilac bath bomb in. As the tub was filled, he closed the tap and went to pick up Harry. 

“C’mon baby, let’s get you cleaned, we’re both sweaty hmm?” Louis spoke softly and humming. He lowered Harry into the tub and then stepping in and caressing Harry into his lap. He scrubbed his body clean with his favourite yellow sponge. Louis hummed as he rubbed Harry’s head with shampoo and conditioner. 

Louis quickly rinsed himself, and got up from the tub. Harry whined, only squinting his eyes. Louis took three extra soft towels and wrapped one around himself. Harry looked so peaceful, and sleepy. Although he was quite distressed over not being in someone’s arms, or hearing anyone around him. 

Louis placed the towels on the toilets lid, and hummed : “ Hey sweetpea? Daddy’s right here, we gotta get you dried now, yeah? We need to get you up now baby” and as he did, he lifted Harry from the tub and made him stand on the soft mat. He took a towel and wrapped it around him, leaving his arms inside. He put the small clip on the edge so it would stay on. 

He turned to grab the last towel, and softly drying his hair. He smiled at the memory of Harry getting frustrated because Louis doesn’t know how to make the towel hat thingy. 

Harry was clearly coming down from his high, but still hazy. Louis smiled lovingly at his sunshine and scooped him up bridal style and carried him to playroom, and grabbed Harry’s key from the chair. 

Harry was waking up a bit, and kept grabbing Louis, and this just caused Louis to smile so fondly and lovingly said,

“We’re getting to bed baby, we’re gonna put your fancy lotions on, you love that, and we gotta braid your hair too, can’t let it get tacky baby”

Louis pushed their bedroom door open, and lowered Harry onto their bed. Harry whined and grabbed Louis’ bicep making him chuckle, and hand him a pillow as a substitute and Harry grabbed it like it was life and death. 

Louis laughed and went to grab a ponytail, hairbrush and just a random lotion hoping it wasn’t some over expensive eye cream and Harry’s not gonna get mad at him again. 

“Louis…?” a small and a weak sound was heard in the silent room and Louis nearly had a heart attack and nearly ran to his baby. 

“Baby I’m here, daddy’s right here, Daddy just needed to grab a few thing for you baby” Louis exclaimed and kissed him. Harry whined into the kiss and pushed towards him. Louis put everything on the bed.

“C’mon baby you gotta get up now, we gotta brush and braid your hair baby, you gotta sit up for me” Louis said and pushed his arms under Harry’s back and lifted him up. Harry smiled at him and reached for a kiss. 

Louis was taken by surprise and Harry ended up kissing his cheek and giggling about it. Louis just laughed and brushed his hair. 

It wasn’t tangled much so he got to braid it quickly, and he was reaching for the ponytail and closing his hair. 

“You need to turn around now baby, we gotta rub some lotion on your pretty bum okay?” He said and turned his baby on his tummy. He opened the pretty pink bottle and poured some silky lotion on his hand and rubbed his hands together. He wanted to heat the cold liquid up, and pressed his palms on Harry’s bum. Harry whimpered, well his ass was cut open. 

“Aww my baby, should we rub your front too? And your nipples? Do they hurt?”

Louis felt his baby coming more awake and aware of his surroundings, but clearly not ready to speak yet cause he just hummed as a response. 

Louis rubbed it in, and it was drying quickly. He tried not to press too hard, he didn’t want to hurt his baby. He rubbed the redish thighs and lower back too, before turning Harry round and seeing him giggle.

“Tickles daddy” he giggled and lifted his hands to cover his face. Louis fonded and ghosted his fingers and Harry’s side, making him fiddle and squirm.

“Alright babes, little bit of lotion on your nipples,” he poured lotion on his hand, “and then we’ll cuddle, okay?”

“Yes daddy” Harry responded with a bright smile. He controlled his giggles and waited Louis to bed. Louis pulled the covers from Harry’s side and lifted his husband on that side, while crawling under the covers to spoon his baby.

Harry pleaded in discomfort and pushed Louis onto his back and cuddled onto his side. 

“Comfy baby?” nearly whispered closing his eyes while Harry hummed happily.

“You did so good and I’m so proud of you. The best boy for me”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment?


End file.
